


Avi

by whimsicalwombat



Series: Life is a Series of Impossible Choices [2]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kind of a future AU fic type of thing, Leila Navabi the little munchkin, Liz-ship neutral, Ressler turns up for like five seconds, follow up one shot to a multi fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalwombat/pseuds/whimsicalwombat
Summary: June 2019; following on from the end of 'Life is What we Make of it', the Navabi-Mojtabai family adds one more member.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, the first of who-knows-how-many follow up one shots/short fics for 'Life is What we Make of it'! :)
> 
> If you haven't read that first fic, this story will still make sense, technically speaking... You'll get the idea, you'll just be missing the context of knowing who some of the OCs are. Let me know if you need a short summary, and if you enjoy it please comment and kudos! :)

**_TUESDAY, JUNE 18, 2019..._**  

Aram knew it as soon as Samar woke up that morning. She was never a morning person at the best of times, and the later stages of her pregnancy only made it worse. Samar hated being out of the field and off her feet; she was restless when she was inactive and frankly the growing belly, swollen ankles, and the general feeling like a beached whale while she was on her forced maternity leave from the office only made it ten times worse. Her pregnancy with Leila had her about to explode by the time their little girl had been born, and that had been nearly three weeks before her due date. Avi's due date however, had passed a day earlier, marking both the first time Samar had been pushed to the full forty weeks, _and_ a whole new level of impatience. Torture at the hand of some of the worst criminals imaginable could never break her... But the frustration at being so restless, exhausted, unable to roll over and get comfortable in her sleep, and constantly being kicked from the inside, came pretty damn close.  

Crankiness, despite her best intentions, was far from an uncommon phenomenon in the last few weeks and as much as she loved their impending son to the end of the earth and back, Samar was all too eager to have him in her arms already instead of still in her belly. 

Somehow, that morning, she had woken up in a mood even more fiery again than Aram had ever witnessed in the last few weeks... And that was how he knew. There was an old wives tale that he didn't quite disbelieve as much as others; that women, on the day they were about to go into labour, experienced a particularly hormone rush-filled foul mood in the hours prior. He had witnessed it in Liz the day Sammy was born, and swore he had seen it in Samar before Leila was born too. It didn't matter the fact that with Leila, Samar had gone into labour in the early hours of the morning and had woken up to contractions; Aram was certain she had been in a particularly terrifying mood in the two or three hours before they had gone to bed the night before... _Not_ that he was ever likely to point that out to either of them, however.   

Whether or not it was a subconscious thing, the body's state of psyching itself up to be ready with the necessary, roaring effort that it took to birth another –albeit smaller- human, Aram didn't know. Either way, from the moment Samar had woken up that morning, the look on her face any and every time he had dared to open his mouth even to ask her if she wanted him to make her a cup of tea, had been one of furious thunder -but either way, Aram didn't hold it against her. Sure, he was mildly afraid for his life and sincerely thanking the heavens that looks didn't kill _–yet-_ but he wasn't about to argue with her. He knew the crankiness was just the hormones, and didn't at all truly reflect how Samar felt about him. Every time she had snapped at him in the last few weeks, at some point later that day when the bad mood faded again, she had curled into his side and apologised profusely through stifled yawns... And every time, Aram had insisted that it wasn't necessary in the slightest. As far as he was concerned, when it came to trying to bring their son into the world, of the two of them Samar had the short end of the stick by a _long_ shot.  

Instead, Aram kept his head down and casually deposited snacks, fresh cups of tea, and anything else she wanted, by her side at regular intervals, dotting the occasional soft kiss to her cheek as he did so. Still she glared at him any time he moved past her, but there was an ever so slight twitching of the side of her lip, as if somewhere within the raging hormone shell, the slightly less terrifying Samar he loved was buried deep but still there, appreciating the gesture but simply struggling to convey it with anything found in a dictionary.  

And so, Aram waited. He waited out Samar's hormonal rage, while Leila –amazingly unfazed by it all- played happily around them. He waited, until the moment that Aram was sure was inevitable that day; the moment that Samar finally went into labour.  

It was nearly two in the afternoon; enough time had passed since lunch that he was fairly certain that one, if not all three of them –if Aram counted Avi as well- would be hungry again shortly. Trying to suppress a small grin, Aram shuffled across the kitchen to the freezer and pulled open the door, then reached for the ice cream tub. He quickly popped the lid; if nothing else could, hopefully a bowl of Samar's beloved, frozen goodness would bring the tiniest fraction of a smile to her face. 

Aram's grin faltered though, as he glanced past the lid of the tub and peered at the contents within; there was only just enough for one _small_ bowl. He paused for a moment, eyeing the remains of the tub, before steeling himself; it was both far too reminiscent for comfort of the night Sammy was born, and a potential disaster. Being out of the one thing Samar craved so consistently on a day like the present one, was easily the _last_ thing any of them needed. All in quick succession, he poked a spoon into the tub, and darted out of the kitchen towards Samar in the living room, pausing only to pocket his keys and wallet from the counter as he moved.  

'Ok,' he warily began, setting the tub on the side table next to Samar's end of the couch, 'here you go-' Samar glanced up at him and then to the tub, raising an eyebrow '-and uh, I'm going to run down the street to the store and restock. Do you want me to grab anything else?' There was a deathly silent pause, and Aram braced for yet another exhibit of the day's crankiness, before Samar pulled the spoon from the ice cream tub and began slowly poking at its contents.   
'No, that's about it,' she murmured, 'thanks though.' Aram furrowed his brow; the soft, decidedly _not_ cranky words of response were almost _scarier_ given the circumstances, but he made no comment.  

He only hoped that meant the mood was fading because the moment he was waiting for was relatively imminent.  

'Alright-' he tipped his head to dot another gentle kiss to her cheek '-if you change your mind while I'm out, just call. Your phone's on the table.' Samar gave a nod, offering a lopsided attempt at a tiny, tired smile. Aram lapped around the couch, scooping their almost three year old into his arms, and tousling her pigtails. 'Come on, ladybug,' he added, breaking into a grin, 'we're going for a walk.'  

/*/*/*/* 

If ever Aram had been thankful that it was a short walk to that corner store, he was fairly certain that he was even more thankful now. At only two blocks down the street, it wasn't right on top of their apartment building, but it was still a quick walk when trying to avert the impending disaster of running out of ice cream during Samar's current mood –even _with_ having to account for the pace of an easily distracted toddler.  

Now, he stared at the condensation covered doors of the ice cream freezer, contemplating the tubs inside, all the while Leila stood beside him, screwing up her face as she too, stared at the cold, glass doors. 

It was both alarming and amusing, just how perfectly the little girl could imitate her mother when it came to standing there, arms wrapped around her front in the attempt to cross them, and tilting her head ever so slightly with her eyes narrowed and lips pursed in deep concentration, despite having no idea what it was that Aram was trying to decide.  

'You're looking frazzled.' Aram jumped, his concentration broken by the voice floating towards him. He turned his head, noting an elderly man suddenly standing there next to them, also gazing at the array of ice cream flavours. 'Wife troubles?'    
'Uh, not troubles.' Aram shuffled awkwardly on his feet, then finally let out a sheepish grin; 'she's pregnant.'   
'Ah.' The older man broke into wry smile, nodding in instant, amused understanding. 'Cravings, then,' he chuckled, 'when's she due?'   
'Yesterday.' There was a low whistle that escaped the older man's lips at Aram's weary tone. He glanced up and down, eyeing Aram's crooked, only half-tucked shirt, the way his hair pointed sideways from absentmindedly and anxiously running his fingers through it all day, and the way that little Leila now stared up at him impatiently before finally, the older man clapped Aram gently on the shoulder.    
'Then, young man, I'd recommend you pick her favourite,' he chuckled softly. Aram let out a laugh at that.    
'The dilemma is more along the lines of just how _much_ of her favourite I need to store in the freezer before I come rushing back for more,' he mused.  

The older man opened his mouth to respond but paused as Aram suddenly glanced down, pulling from his pocket the cell phone that was now buzzing with the arrival of a new message and Samar's name flashing on the screen. With the quick touch of a few buttons, the message opened, and Aram's stomach suddenly felt like it was turning somersaults.  

 _'My water just broke,'_ was all it read. There were no further details, no punctuation emoticons to indicate how Samar felt about that particular development or anything else along those lines; simply, those four short, equally terrifying and exciting words.    
'Oh boy,' Aram breathed, reading over them again as he tried to steady himself. Of course, after waiting for it all day, it had to happen in the five minutes that he left home and couldn't be there with her. And yet somehow, despite how frustrating it was, Aram found himself completely unsurprised by it.   
'I'd say stock up,' the older man mused. He couldn't help but read the message that remained open on the screen held in front of Aram, no matter how personal it was. He pulled a tub of his own from the freezer and settled it in his basket, pulling a quick, silly face at Leila to make her giggle, before chuckling to himself as he turned on his heels and began to move away; 'you're going to have your hands full.' 

Aram nodded his agreement, more for his own benefit than that of the elderly man shuffling down the store aisle away from him, all the while hurriedly pulling tubs of the frozen dessert into his own basket, and then gently steering Leila towards the cashier. 

He carried the bag from the store in one arm, and carried Leila in the other instead of leaving her to her usual toddling; anything really, in the rush to return home faster. 

In the less than ten minutes that passed between receiving that message, and opening up the front door again, Samar was already ready to go. Her pre-packed go bag was at the door, with the small handful of last minute items already added too. She paced up and down the entry hallway, practically bombarding Aram with her impatience as soon as he set one foot inside the door. 

 _'Finally,'_ she burst out, making Aram nearly stumble backwards into the door closing softly behind him. His eyes quickly scanned the scene before him; the packed bag, and Samar pacing with an impatient grimace and one hand absentmindedly rubbing her belly.   
'Finally I'm home, or finally this is happening?' The question was wary; he set Leila back on her feet between them and finally, Samar shuffled backwards, allowing him to actually move past her into the apartment.    
'Either,' Samar muttered back. She paused in her tracks, wincing in pain for a moment. Aram reached out in an instant, wrapping his free arm around her and holding her close, while Samar pushed her face against his shoulder and bunched her hands in the side of his shirt, waiting for that flash of contraction pain to pass. 'Or both, I don't care,' she continued with a gasp, 'I called Ressler already, he's on his way.' As soon as the name left Samar's lips, Leila's gaze snapped up from the toy dinosaur in her hand, and she broke into a gleeful grin, bouncing on the balls of her feet.   
_'See Ressieee?'_ She burbled, before Aram could even respond. A laugh escaped him at her excitement, and he quickly nodded, sending the little girl into an delighted tizzy of scampering around the living room. It had been decided early on that Ressler was the one Leila would stay with when the time came for Samar and Aram to rush off to the hospital, and he had been on standby waiting for the call for weeks. Leila's go bag for the time had been packed when Samar's was, and Ressler had already planned to make her favourite dinner that they could enjoy from a blanket fort in front of her favourite movie for whenever the time came. In all, out of the pair of them, it was hard to tell who exactly was more excited. 

Either way, Aram let the little girl continue in her momentary scampering around them; as he tried to guide the whole group towards the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer before it melted, _and_ Samar held tightly onto his arm, breathing through the pain of another contraction against his shoulder, Aram was pretty sure that reassuring her took precedence over trying to convince their little girl not to run around the living room so much in her excitement over seeing one of her favourite people.  

'Hey, last time _you_ were the one reminding _me_ not to panic because we can't go to the hospital just yet,' he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head and then lingering there.    
'I know,' came Samar's shoulder muffled voice in response. There was a hitch in her voice, and Aram wasn't entirely sure if she was laughing or crying. 'I'm not panicking, I'm just...'   
_'...Very_ eager to get this show on the road already,' he chuckled softly, finishing the sentence for her. 'I know.' He rubbed her back and she sank into him further still, finally allowing her tight grasp on his arm to ease and her knuckles to unclench.    
'I'm sorry I've been annoyed at you all day,' she sighed.    
'I know-' the freezer door closed behind Aram and now that his other arm was free, he wrapped that around Samar too, holding her close in the attempt to reassure her that once again, he wasn't bothered by those moments where her tone had been unintentionally sharp '-just like I know that when we get to the hospital, you're probably going to yell at me again like you did when Leila was born-' Samar let out a weary laugh at _that_ particular memory '-and that's ok. So, how about we just _breathe_ for the next twenty minutes while we wait for Ressler to get here, and then we can go to the hospital.'  

Samar lifted her head from his shoulder, shooting him a look of mock exasperation, but nodding her agreement all the same. With Aram's arm still around her, she allowed him to gently guide her back towards the couch where she could be more comfortable, then curled into his side. It took Leila all of five seconds to clamber up onto the couch cushions after them, and then deposit herself in the tiny space between them, pausing only to tilt her head sideways again and stare up at Samar's pained expression with wide, curious eyes. The little girl shuffled herself closer onto Samar's knees, careful as she knew well to be around Samar's belly by now, and finally reached up with tiny fingers to poke Samar's cheeks and clumsily pull the pained expression into something vaguely resembling a smile. 

'Maman sad,' she mumbled, lip trembling with the threat of a miserable pout. Samar's small smile at her daughter's gesture lasted barely a second before turning to a wince as Leila leaned forwards on her lap, planting a slobbery toddler kiss right on her nose in the apparent attempt to cheer her up. Samar wrapped her arms around Leila, cuddling her close.   
'No, not sad, ladybug,' she said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Leila's head, 'it's ok.' Samar turned her head, meeting Aram's gaze and sharing an adoring grin. Like that of her mother, Leila's protective instinct was making itself clear from an early age, and with no prompting at all. Leila, meanwhile, squirmed in Samar's grasp, sliding herself back into that tiny space between them, and resting her head on Samar's swollen belly.    
'Leila, be gentle,' Aram warned, though his voice too, was as gentle as he asked her to be. Leila turned her head just enough to furrow her brow at him in a hint of annoyance that once again, was startlingly reminiscent of Samar. She had learned early on in Samar's pregnancy to be careful with the belly, and what it contained, and ever since Leila had been torn between fascination and impatience to meet her new baby brother. Aram of course, out of his own protective instinct, always reminded her to be careful every time Leila tried to cuddle that area anyway and every time, seconds later, he had to stifle the laugh that came to him as he realised what he had said and observed the attempt at a look of disdain on Leila's chubby, toddler cheeks. On this occasion, it was no different, and both Aram and Samar stifled soft chuckles as Leila, ever so gently, wrapped both arms as far and as gently as she could around Samar's belly, resting her head back on top. 

Thankfully, in doing so, she missed the next pained wince to cross Samar's face as the pain of another contraction struck. She tilted her head, burying her face against Aram's shoulder again, while he wrapped his arms around both of them.   

It wouldn't be long before Ressler arrived for Leila so that they could leave for the hospital, but in the meantime, just sitting there and enjoying the moment with the little girl that they weren't likely to see for the next day or so while they braced for the arrival of their son, was all the comfort they needed.  


	2. Chapter 2

**_WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON..._**  

Twenty four hours passed in a whirlwind. From the labour that lasted until just before midnight, the attempt at wrangling a few hours of sleep between nurse's rounds after that, and then the process of paperwork in the late morning so that they could be discharged from the hospital later that day, by the time Samar and Aram had a moment solely for themselves and their newborn son, there was the odd sensation of feeling both like they had barely left home, and like it had been an eternity ago. 

Between the team effort of settling their little boy, taking turns at showering, and Samar's eventual relenting to the desperate need for a nap, time seemed to pass even faster again.  

The sound of Aram's whispered voice somewhere across the hospital room made Samar begin to stir. Her eyes flickered slowly open and she rolled over, staring bleary eyed across the room at Aram sitting in the corner chair, cradling the baby boy who seemed to have just woken up from a nap of his own. Aram broke into a soft smile as he saw her eyes open and meet his.    
'How long have you been staring at me?' Samar mumbled through a stifled yawn.    
'Not that long-' Aram's grin widened a little more and he rose from the chair, moving carefully across the room to sit beside her on the edge of the bed '-I stared longer at this little guy.' Samar sat up, still slowly blinking heavy, exhausted eyes, leaning her chin against Aram's shoulder to stare over it at those tiny, newborn cheeks. Her gaze remained steady on the full head of thick, jet black hair that was so unlike Leila's soft tufts and that almost certainly came from Aram, on the tiny fingers curling out from under the edges of his blanket wrappings, and on the wide, dark eyes that stared straight back up at her for a moment before closing again.    
'How are your fingers?' She asked softly. Where his arms wrapped around their son's bundle of blankets, Aram shifted his gaze to eye the fingers he had poking out from the underside. The middle and pointer fingers of his left hand were bound tightly together in a slim, metal holder with medical tape –the result of Samar gripping his hand so tightly the night before that those two fingers were fractured. By the time that he had been pulled from her side to tie off the umbilical cord, his knuckles had been starting to swell and turned a healthy enough shade of purple that the doctors had needed to help him with the cord, but still Aram had insisted he was fine. It wasn't until their little boy had been fed and cuddled to sleep and Samar had fallen asleep too, that the nurse doing late observation rounds had ordered him to creep quietly out of the room and have his fingers looked at properly. 

X-rays, strapping, and his own hospital bracelet later, Aram had been back in Samar's hospital room to greet her 3AM wake up for observations, with a sheepish grin and a wave of his newly strapped hand.  

'Not that bad,' Aram chuckled back, 'I have no idea what it was that the nurse gave me last night, but now I can hardly feel them.' He paused, twisting on the edge of the bed to face her. Aram gently lowered their dozing baby into her arms, and nudged a quick kiss to her cheek. His head was still spinning with the horrors and wonders of the miracle of life, of being there with Samar, watching on as she brought their child into the world. He had no words to describe how he felt, besides love and the fact that it was utterly overwhelming, and even that didn't seem to begin to cover it. 'Have I mentioned how much I love you?'   
'A few times,' Samar mused. Her eyes crinkled as she ran her fingertips along soft baby cheeks and she glanced back at Aram, breaking into a guilty grin; 'even though I crushed two of your fingers.'   
'I'm sure that hardly compares to the nine months of pregnancy and all the hours of labour.'   
'You're forgiven for that,' she teased, flashing him a quick smirk. 'Though...' Samar trailed off for a moment, furrowing her brow and glancing back and forth between the smaller nose poking out from the blankets in her arms, and the distinctly larger one facing her; 'maybe not so much for his nose.'   
'I know.' Aram grimaced, eyeing the baby nose that was essentially a smaller but otherwise identical version of his own, 'I already feel bad for him. Hopefully he'll grow into it... I did.' Samar couldn't help but smile; after all the flashes of hormonal frustration, of all the uncomfortable, sleepless nights, and all the restlessness of being forced out of the field which still had to continue for a little while longer yet, holding that baby boy –disproportionately large nose and all- in her arms was blissful enough to make all memory of the earlier frustrations vanish in an instant, or at least for the moment, anyway.    
'He's still beautiful,' she murmured.  

There was a brief moment of pause before Aram responded; still overwhelmed after the night before, his gaze was focused not on the baby boy in Samar's arms, but on Samar herself. The shower in her hospital room's tiny bathroom had made her feel more refreshed after the exhaustive, sweaty effort of birthing their son, but it did little to ease the dark rings around her eyes from the lack of sleep. She was tired, her hair messy, and wrapped in a combination of pajamas –which was to say, Aram's old shirt- and a hospital robe, and yet... Sitting there in front of him watching their baby boy, Aram swore she was as beautiful as ever.  

'Just like you,' he said softly back. Samar's eyes snapped back up to his in an instant. She broke into a wry smile, and Aram held back a laugh, regretting the cliched choice of words the moment they left his lips –not that in that moment, he could do anything at all to stop them escaping.    
'You're so cheesy,' Samar teased –albeit gently, 'I almost need to refrigerate you before you start to smell.' Aram did a double take, having expected something witty in response, but not _that_ at all. Her sass was normally sharper than that but then again, she was tired and off her game. If anything, whatever the reason was, her quip was so unexpected that the cringing laughter burst out from him before Aram could stop himself.    
'That was _awful,'_ he chortled. His eyes watered at the way they were scrunched so tightly in his laughter until finally, Aram took a breath, forcing himself to restrain his twitching lip and tip his head to her; 'but... Point taken.' He grinned and Samar grinned back, leaning over the bundle of blankets between them to rest her forehead against his, and ready to quietly muse something else teasing into his ear.   

A soft knock on the door caused Samar to pause rather than quip back, however.  

'Ready for another round of introductions before we can take our little man home?' Aram asked, grin widening as Samar nodded and allowed him to lean slowly away from her and rise from the edge of the bed instead –ready to greet the next person to walk in. The late arrival of the night before hadn't stopped visitors; while it had been too late for Liz, Angus, or Zahra to shuffle any of their collective kids around to visit then, Mehri and Naveed had no such problems. They remained awake and waiting from the moment Aram had called to say the baby was on the way, and they were there by Samar's bedside from the very moment they could manage to push past the doctors, desperately eager for their first cuddle with their latest grandchild. And while everyone else was impatiently waiting for Samar and Aram to return home so that visits would be more comfortable, after his grandparents, there was one more important person for their little boy to meet who _couldn't_ wait quite that long; his big sister. 

Ressler's head poked around the door the moment that Samar called out to say he could come in, followed barely a nanosecond later by the little girl with the mischievous grin spread wide from ear to ear.  

 _'Mamaaaan,'_ she squealed, the moment those twinkling, hazel eyes landed on Samar.    
'Oh, _Leila.'_ Ressler shook his head as he tried to reached out and stop her from lurching forwards across the room, without success. 'I did tell her before we walked in, not to be too loud in case the baby was sleeping,' he added sheepishly, though neither Aram nor Samar were overly fazed. Samar's gaze was focused on Leila standing by her bedside, grinning up at her, while Aram simply smiled. 'How is everyone?' Ressler quietly asked the latter, more earnest this time.    
'Tired,' Aram murmured softly back, 'but otherwise perfect.' Ressler's gaze dropped to Aram's newly bandaged fingers and his brow furrowed in confusion concern. 'Ah, don't ask,' he added. 

'Babaaa _up,'_ Leila's voice jolted Aram from thought of his crushed fingers and he turned his attention back to the little girl now waiting impatiently for a free set of hands to lift her onto the bed beside her mother. Samar resisted a laugh at the unimpressed look that their daughter was firing in Aram's direction, but Ressler had to turn his head for a moment to hide his twitching lip against his shoulder.    
'Look at that braid,' Samar gasped in the childlike style of exaggerated enthusiasm; Leila was proudly turning in Aram's arms as he lifted her up, showing off the braid in her pony tails that normally bounced with her unruly ringlets. Samar shifted her gaze to Ressler, a tiny, amused smile etching its way across her face; 'did you do that?' Ressler gave an overly nonchalant shrug, always one to downplay his affection for those sorts of smaller gestures.    
'I figured I'd better learn.' There was no point in trying to be casual about how pleased he was with his first attempt at doing Leila's hair in anything more than messy pigtails; Samar knew how seriously he took his time with Leila, and how important even those smallest gestures were to him... But Ressler tried anyway. The crinkling of his eyes at how pleased Leila was with it however, gave it away.   
'Ok ladybug-' Aram lowered the little girl onto the railed side of the bed so that she wouldn't fall off '-be gentle.' 

That time, Leila didn't even bother turning to give him that unimpressed look at the instruction. Instead, she clambered up Samar's legs until she was barely an inch away from her nose, gaze focused on the bundle of blankets between them with an intent fascination. Samar carefully balanced her younger child in one arm, and wrapped her other arm around her almost three year old, watching as tiny toddler fingers hovered cautiously along chubby baby cheeks. 

All eyes in the room were on the two littlest ones; with Ressler and Aram standing side by side, with matching affectionate smiles on both faces while they watched the scene unfolding before them.   

'This is your baby brother, Leila.' Samar's voice was barely more than a whisper; the presence of Aram and Ressler watching on was somewhere far back in her mind. Instead, as she held her two little ones close in their first meeting, for that brief moment her world was just the three of them. 'Do you remember his name?'  

Leila gazed back at Samar for a moment, slowly breaking into a shy smile before returning her focus to her baby brother; she knew his name. They had told her from the moment they had made the decision to tell everyone else what they had chosen, and Leila had referred to him as such ever since. Her little fingers came to rest upon the ends of his even tinier ones at the edge of his blanket and she leaned in, ever so gently tipping her head to land a kiss on his nose, as she replied;   
_'Avi.'_


End file.
